Rook Tennson or Rook Blonko?
by The Potal
Summary: Robin always knew he wasn't alone. Not the only the only one that holds a grudge on his nemises. But he wasn't preapared to learn that the two people like him were unlikly brothers... Also includes X-files. Please, review! I dreamted this, so don't blame me, blame dreams if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1: WE'RE WHAT?

I groaned. For what seemed to be four hours now, we, Rook and I, had been on patrol. Nothing. Until...

I caught Rook staring at a girl. Thinking it funny, I waved my hand in front of his face and said'', Um Rook?" Rook snapped out of his trance. "What in the world?" My mother had the same problem. Well, sorta. I had no idea...

The doorbell rang. My mom opened the door. Outside stood a man in figure in black. He walked in. "What a-are y-y-yo-you doing here?" "I think we both know." My mom gasped. "No. He's dead!" The man turned to face my mother. "No, he's not. Well, when he was born, he was mixed up with the wrong genes. And we finally found him." My mother trust a figure at the man. "I have watched that boy grow up, and if you touch a hand on him, you _will_ be sorry." The man headed out the door, to look back. "No. **_You_**_**will be. You disowned him. Now, he's gonna pay the price."**_

When, we entered my home, my mom rose in surprise. "_ Honey!"_ But instead of hugging me, she ran up to_ Rook_ and _hugged_ him. Rook looked at me. I shrugged. "Miss Tenn-" "No! Don't call me that! Call me mom." "Um mom , did you hit your head?" "No. Come and sit down. I've got something to tell you two."

**"What?!"**Rook and I yelled in surprise. My **mom** had just said that we were_** brothers!** _"Now, I know, this sounds bad, but somehow, the **_troopers_**found out that Rook was a half-breed. That meant Rook, your father and I made love, and had you. But back then, that was unlegal. So, your father took you in with the woman he married later on. But now, the troopers want you, _**dead**_, Rook."

We both looked at each other. "But now, they know you are still alive, and you have to hid." I stood up. "No! I didn't know that I had a brother till now, and I am now not going to just let him slip away!" Mom nodded. "I know. So, I made an arrangement for you two to live with the Teen Titans." "No!" I yelled. "I'm Ben Tennyson! He's Rook B- Tennyson! We can handle our selves!" Mom sighed. "Alright. You two can sleep here tonight, but then you have to go stay at the Plumber headquarts." Rook nodded.

Dinner was tense. I kept looking at Rook, his head lowered on his food. I was still stunned. My brain was still fried. "Rook was **_my_** brother?" This was odder than the time Qualitldaly was almost eaten. I looked down at my food as Rook look up from his. He looked at me.

**_Plumbers are alien, Plumbers are alien_**," I always told myself. But now…

Rook looked, well, different. I had never seen him without his amore. He now wore a baseball cap of the Red Socks, a Bellwood school shirt, and baggy shorts. It was morning.


	2. Chapter 2So, I started

Rook didn't talk at all at first. All he did was stared at the road. I looked out the window. Then I looked at him. My brother. _My brother._ "So,"I started. "Can you belive it Ben?All my life, I've been told I'm a rugander. But now. But now, what?" I shrugged. "Hey, I was wondering, since I'm really half human, if you could show me how to be one?" Rook asked. I grinned.

* * *

"I'll have the salad with the no fat dr-" "With the fatting chocolate and peanut butter sunday," I interrupted. The waiter nodded and walked off. I smiled at Rook. "Rule no. 1. Never eat good if you don't have to." "And excatly, how many rules are there?" Rook asked, smiling. I thought for a moment. ''Don't know. Make them up as I go." Rook laughed.

My mom was still hiding things from me. Once we left, she called the Teen Titan's leader, Robin(Boy Wonder.) "Robin?" No one ansered. "Robin, please protect my boys."

"The prey and the boy are here," a trooper whispered into a walke talke. He was watching above them. The prey, or the half rugander half human boy, laughed. The trooper grinned. This would be sooooo easy.

* * *

I laughed. The waiter came back with a chocolate and peanut butter sunday, salad, and, of course, a smoothie. We did what Ben called digged in.


End file.
